Close you eyes
by Marry's
Summary: One-shot. " Solamente tenia que cerrar los ojos, y juntarse con ellos... en el cielo". La muerte del equipo 7 a manos de Itachi Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.**

"**Close your eyes"**

Siempre fui consiente que volverías - _lo sentía al murmurar tu nombre _Konoha era tu hogar, y nosotros tu familia. Cada noche, antes de apagar la luz y acostarme a dormir, miraba la fotografía del equipo siete, y la esperanza de volver a verte me embriagaba, y mis sueños se llenaban de imágenes en las que tú, Naruto y yo volvíamos a estar en el mismo equipo, _volvíamos a ser uno solo. _

Tu llegada fue agria -_repulsiva _con la cabeza de Orochimaru entre tus manos y una mirada insípida surcando tu rostro. Y por primera vez en tu vida, te dignaste a mirarme-_Y comprendí que habías vuelto, pero no para quedarte. _

La hokage fue capaz de perdonarte, pero seguías siendo considerado un traidor y aunque estuviste ocho meses en prisión de máximo nivel la gente no llegó a perdonarte- _Por que en el fondo, todos sabíamos que no sanarías hasta ver muerto a tu hermano. _A pesar de que nadie te hablaba o simpatizaba en tu presencia, Naruto y yo siempre estuvimos contigo, apoyándote- _éramos tus hermanos _aunque se que nunca nos viste como tal. Constantemente estuvimos al tanto de lo que hacías- _sabíamos que te irías sin decir nada _y el día que lo hiciste, te seguimos, hasta el final- _como siempre lo habíamos hecho._

-

-

-

Observé por el rabillo del ojo como desatabas una batalla campal en contra de tu hermano, digna de los mejores shinobis - _digna de ti_. Y me di vuelta con la esperanza de que cuando terminara de curar a Naruto, observaría el cuerpo ensangrentado de tu hermano muerto a tus pies.

_La realidad era tan distinta. _

Miré atreves de mi hombro en el momento exacto en el que caes a la hierba en un sonido mudo- _En el instante en el que mi vida se quiebra _y grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones -_desgarro mi alma _pero pareces no escucharme, por que tus músculos se han relajado y tus ojos están a punto de cerrarse. Me abrazó a tu cuello y observo horrorizada el charco de sangre atrás de tu cabeza- _tu vida comenzaba a irse entre mis dedos. __Estos son los momentos en los que Dios hace milagros, decía Hinata, _a si querecé y suplique ante un Dios que sabia no existía- _esperando que hagas esplendor de tu arrogancia característica._

Pero no fue así, y me vi en la obligación de ver la verdad -_Te había fallado _por que prometí que si volvías a Konoha no te dejaría ir de mi lado nunca mas _y ahora comenzabas a irte a un lugar al que por mas que quisiera seguirte, no podía _para mi desgracia, aun seguía viva.

Una sonrisa irónica

- Esta muerto- Susurró, y en un movimiento ágil se poso tras mi espalda- Muerto- repitió .

Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello y comenzó a tirarlos hasta que quede de pie _la lagrimas mancillaban mis ojos _y me volteó hasta quedar mirándolo. Su mirada negra examino cada centímetro de mi cuerpo - _me sentía sucia._

-Sakura- _mi nombre sonaba tan inmundo en sus labios. _Golpeó mi estomago brutalmente, dejando mis pulmones sin aire. Y siguió haciéndolo en reiteradas ocasiones sin darse cuenta que lo que golpeaba no me hacia sentir dolor- _no me hacia sentir nada _por que en el momento en el que dejaste de respirar, deje de ser alguien- _deje de vivir. _

Tomó entre sus manos inmundas manos mi rostro ensangrentado y escupí sangre a sus zapatos-_ escupí su victoria. _

Mi cuerpo fue lanzado al piso sin cuidado, como si fuera un trapo viejo y abandonado. Itachi miro lascivamente su gran logro y desapareció en un sonido sordo-_ No llego a matarme por que prefería divertirse viendo como sufría, rogando morir. _

Con dificultad me arrastre por la hierva hasta llegar al cuerpo inerte de Naruto- _su mirada estaba perdida en el espeso follaje. _

-Naruto…- susurre con voz estrangulada- Despierta…-

El cuerpo se removió ligeramente abajo mío, y cuando levante la vista, Naruto me miraba fijamente.

-Sakura-chan… Se fuerte- murmuró esbozando una sonrisa zorruna- Aún hay que salvar a Sasuke-Teme-

_Y no lo soporte._ Rompí a llorar. _Naruto no sabia nada, había agotado todo su chakra peleando contra Itachi. _

-Esta muerto- mi voz sonaba dura, concisa.

Sus brazos no tardaron en rodearme, hundiéndome en su pecho –_se unió a mi llanto, silenciosamente._ Y ambos nos quedamos así esperando que la muerte se apiadara de nuestros cuerpos sin conciencia-_mi mente había abandonado mi cuerpo en el momento en el que sentí a Naruto cerca de mi._

De pronto, sus brazos dejaron de rodearme y sus ojos perdieron su mirada. Medicamente, su corazón dejo de enviar sangre al organismo debido a una falta de sangre , pero para mi, Naruto simplemente había cerrado los ojos para juntarse con Sasuke-_Que no pueda oir su corazón a distancia no significa que no este._

El pasado no podía borrarse con que yo lo deseara –_Sasuke-kun había dado su ultimo respiro entre mis brazos, _aunque Tsunade- sama intentara revivir el cuerpo de Naruto, no lograría traerlo de vuelta- _por que el estaba demasiado bien en cielo, _y a pesar de que Kakashi quedara sin sus pupilos, lo superaría-_ el simplemente estaba condenado a la soledad absoluta. _

Y entonces, después de sacar todas aquellas conclusiones, lo comprendí- _La gente no tiene un "Felices para siempre", si no un, "Por siempre". Mi deber era entregarles mi amor incondicional a ambos, aun después de la muerte._

-"Cierra los ojos, Sakura"- susurró la voz de Naruto en mi cabeza. Y obedecí. Cerré los ojos esperando juntarme con ellos- _unirme a su canción de despedida. _

El tiempo se detuvo en Konoha; Los pétalos de los cerezos destiñeron el rosa, el viento dejo de susurrar su canción armoniosa, y el cielo de baño de color negro.

Por lo lejos, se veía a tres espíritus caminando sobre el agua. _El equipo siete se había reunido de nuevo. _

_Marry's. 16/12/08_

_Notas:_

_Holaa!!! bueno si, yo aqui un one-shot que me costo un monton escribir xD pero que ojala y les guste._

_Dejen reviews :D _

_y... ya se que tiene mala ortografia, pero luego se lo mando a mi beta, ella lo corrige y lo vuelvo a subir_

_Recuerden: Un fics con reviews es un fics feliz *0*_

_Cuidense._

_Byee_


End file.
